User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/M00N
Main rules *No looking at others threads in any way. This includes, but is not limited to: going to their message wall, checking wiki recent edit history, checking their contributions. No sharing info, eihter *NOTHING should be NSFW. Anything attepted to do so, peace out. (You can swear. Just don't abuse this) *If you gamethrow, it's lights out for you. *Be active for the game. *Don't quarrel. It's childish and keep raging over this game, and the only thing you should be raging about is you being banned from my games Gauges Humans and the alien consists of bars they have to keep track on. Human Gauges Hunger Your bar that requires food. Run out, and you die of starvation. Low hunger resolves in you going insane and attempting to eat other Thirst Your bar that requires consumable liquids. Run out, and you die of dehydration. The less you have, the slower it drains out. This bar goes down faster than your hunger bar, though, when at high levels. Low thirst resolves in weak stamina Stamina Your bar that lets you do any active actions. It refills naturally as you go on, but you can rest to recover it faster. Shortens with low thirst, but can regain back normally if you drink something. Insanity The bar that fills up when anything considered "Insane" happens. Fills up when you kill people by your own hand, low hunger, or anything else insane. High insanity leads to you sometimes being unable to control yourself. If it reaches its max, you'll commit suicide. Alien Gauges Stamina Your bar that lets you do any active actions. It refills naturally as you go on, but you can rest to recover it faster. Evolution The bar that fills up over time to have you evolve. When you evolve, you'll gain buffs. General The trip lasts for five days. If you can get in contact with a Space Force, it'll die down to four days. The process of getting in contact with Space Force must be figured out on your own. The execution chamber is required by using votes. In order for someone to be executed, everyone must vote for that person. Then if they are normal, they will die. If they are the M00N player, they will be stunned for a bit and shot out of the chamber. You lose access to it if: *You abuse the system (in which your vote is no longer needed) *Everyone kills two innocents. *You found the alien Roles so far Human 'Average Joe '- You have no additional attributes Goal: Survive Alien 'Camoflague '- At any time, you may turn into alien form. You will be noticed for your purple skin, but people can't recognize you until they knock you out 'Resilience '- You can not die by any cause 'Inhumane '- You lose all your attributes from your job Goal: Kill everyone and be the last one standing Paranoid (optional) 'You're innocent '- (Non-alien player) is not the alien 'Quick reflexes '- You will be more likely to defend yourself from the alien Goal: Expose the alien, and survive. Android (optional) 'Robot Scrap '- You have no hunger, thirst, or stamina. You also can't feel pain, but you ARE aware of what's breaking of your biocomponets. However, you're as fragile as humans, so a human punching you is like punching another human; it won't feel like hitting hard plastic if you're punched. 'Advanced Tech '- You can call with an installed bluetooth. You can also analyze items to inquire more information about them, and can tinker with some electronics 'Tin Can '- You lose all your attributes from your job, but you can access all restricted areas Goal: Survive with at least one more person alive. Category:Blog posts